Sweet Dreams
by Agrajag
Summary: Ron can't sleep and Harry is dreaming. WARNING: SLASH Please review. :
1. Chapter 1

My first slash story. Please review. :) 

* * *

><p>Ron couldn't sleep.<p>

It was mid-summer and the days had been getting warmer and warmer. Ron had never been a fan of the heat, and tonight was one of the hottest nights of July. He lay on his bed, with his shirt off, curtains open and the windows open in the dorm. The others didn't mind as they weren't exactly very comfortable in the heat either.

Ron was sprawled on top of his sheets staring at the ceiling, hoping that a stray breeze would sneak in and pay him a visit. He had no such luck. His forehead and chest were sticky with sweat, and his pyjama trousers were getting increasingly uncomfortable and so he decided to take them off. He arched his body so he could pull the waistband down. Once he had gotten them by his feet, he threw them on the floor. 'Much better.' he thought.

He lay there just in his black boxers in a dazed and sleepy state when he heard Harry snort in his sleep. The redhead turned to look at his best friend. Harry was lying on his back with his pyjama shirt and trousers long gone. Ron noticed that Harry wasn't sweating at all. "Lucky git." he whispered. Harry's chest rose and fell in time with his loud breathing. He looked down Harry's body until he noticed – Ron blushed – that Harry was hard.

Now, Ron had been questioning his sexuality recently. After he had caught Seamus wanking in the dorm a few weeks earlier, it had been playing on his mind. He had been picturing himself giving Seamus a hand-job, watching him writhe and moan to his slightest touch and then sucking him off to make him scream with pleasure. Ronald Weasley was definitely not gay, but he was definitely not straight either.

Ron got up from his bed quietly and knelt down beside Harry's bed. He sat there for a while just admiring Harry's body, how toned it was (no doubt because of Quidditch). But his eyes were always being drawn to the same spot: his cock. To Ron, Harry looked a good length, about 6 and a half inches. He gained some courage and touched Harry's arm, Ron shivered at the touch but Harry gave no reaction. "Harry?" Ron whispered and shook his arm. He didn't want to be any louder in case he woke any of the others. "Harry?" Ron stroked all the way up Harry's arm and then placed his hand on his chest. Ron was boiling. He thought he was going to pass out. Harry's breathing did not change; it was still long and hoarse. Ron rubbed Harry's chest, he liked the tiny amount of hair that was there. He felt a little more daring so he licked two of his fingers and caressed one of Harry's nipples. He moaned lightly in his sleep which caused Ron to recoil and nearly fall to the floor. After a few seconds, Ron realised that Harry was still deep asleep. 'He must be having a sexy dream.' thought Ron. The thought of doing things to Harry whilst he was probably having sex in his dream made Ron unbelievably hard. He put his hand on Harry's chest again and started to slide it down to his happy-trail. Ron smiled at the thought to where the trail might lead. Ron plucked up the courage and placed his hand on Harry's clothed hard cock. Ron thought he was going to die from the heat. He could feel it pulsing in his hand which turned him on immensely. He began to move his hand back and forth, very slowly. The quietest of moans escaped Harry's lips. Ron smiled at the fact Harry was enjoying what he was doing, but if he found out it was him doing it, he'd probably be in the hospital wing with severe concussion.

Ron took his hand off Harry's member and slipped it under the waistband of Harry's boxers. The moment Ron's hand wrapped around his cock, Ron's breathing hitched. It felt amazing, he just couldn't describe it. He began to give his first hand-job and Harry moaned – a little louder than before, but still as quiet as a whisper. Ron's mind was blank; all he could think about was his best friend's rock-hard cock in his hands. He wanted to make Harry feel as good as possible, so Ron took his hand out of Harry's boxers and used both hands to pull the waistband down below his balls. Ron stood up and moaned at the site below him: his best mate lying on his bed with everything on show and a rock-hard cock. He looked around at the other beds, everyone was still asleep, but just in case, he grabbed his wand from under his pillow and casted a silencing charm around the area of Harry's bed. He looked back at the Harry, he was in a deep sleep. Ron bent down and took his friend into his mouth. It tasted amazing. Harry gasped and moaned in his sleep. Ron was glad he cast the charm because if one of the others were in a slight doze, they would definitely have been woken up. Ron bobbed up and down on Harry's cock. His hips started to move ever so slightly to the movement of Ron mouth. "Yeaahhh..." Harry grumbled. He was still fast asleep. Ron was talking it all in, he was actually sucking his best friends cock! He started to quicken pace of the blow job which gained a positive reaction from Harry. "Yeahhh, uh... uh" His hips started to buck and Ron knew what was coming next. He took Harry all the way to the base as he came down his throat. Ron swallowed it all – which was no easy task – then he stood up and looked at the sexy image in front of him: Harry lying there, slightly sweating and panting, with a semi-hard dick with some cum trickling down from the tip. He leant over and sucked the head of Harry's dick and licked up the excess cum then pulled his boxers back up.

He kissed Harry's chest then went back to bed and started to wank at the thought of what had just happened. He came within thirty seconds, and used his wand to clear up the mess.

The whole experience had made him extremely tired; he lay down on his surprisingly cool pillow and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took a while to get up.  
>Thanks for the positive feedback. :)<br>I really wasn't sure where to take this, but I'm happy the way it's turning out.  
>Please forgive me if there are any mistakes, especially nearer the end, it's 2 in the morning and I'm exhausted.<p>

Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>Ron awoke the next morning to the sound of the dormitory door closing. He tilted his head upwards, scanning the room. He was alone. As he was getting up, he thought about the previous night. 'Did that really happen?' He shook his head, put on his Gryffindor bath-robe – compete with a moving picture of a lion on the back – and left for the common room.<p>

As he entered, he was greeted with _hey_'s and_ g'morning_'s from half asleep students. The air was comfortably warm, not like the previous night when Ron thought he was going to die from heat stroke. "Hey!" he heard from direction of the fireplace. Hermione and Harry were sitting on one of the burgundy leather sofas at the front of the room. Ron smiled and walked over to them. "Hey." he said to them both. Hermione and Harry both had reading material on their lap. Hermione – naturally – had various study books with her, and Harry was browsing through the morning's issue of the Daily Prophet. After they had greeted Ron, they both went back to reading. Ron stood there looking at Harry, thinking of the previous night. 'I've rubbed his bare chest. I've caressed his beautiful muscles, I've seen parts of him that – I assume – no others have seen. I've... I've licked hi—'

"Are you just gonna stand there looking brain dead all morning or are you gonna sit down?" Hermione joked. Ron blushed and sat in-between Harry and Hermione. Sitting there, Ron's bare knee was touching Harry's clothed one, which sent shivers down Ron's spine. "You alright mate?" asked Harry, noticing Ron shiver. "Yeah, it's just a bit cold, is all." Ron said. "A bit cold? It's like a million bloody degrees in here." Harry laughed. Ron made the mistake of looking into his best friend's eyes. Harry knew straight away that there was something up with Ron. "Ron, is anything—" "I'mjustgoingtogetdressed" Ron interrupted and ran back up to the dormitory.

He went to take a cold shower to try and keep Harry off his mind. As the water was cascading down Ron's firm chest, there was a light chap at the door. "Ron?" 'Bugger' cursed Ron. He remained silent, hoping Harry would go away. But no such luck, he chapped again. "Ron? Can I speak to you?" Harry asked. "Uhh, I'm a bit busy right now Harry, like, oh I don't know, showering?" Ron responded. "I mean after your shower, obviously." He heard Harry's footsteps going away from the door. Ron sighed. 'What is wrong with me? Am I actually developing feelings for Harry? I can't be... can I? I mean... he's a bloke; you don't fall in love with blokes. I mean, I know that I find guys attractive, but love? I mean...' Ron continued this thought cycle for about thirty minutes while in the shower. When he was finished, he dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to the dorm.

As he opening the door, he jumped as he saw Harry sitting on his bed. "Ron, can we talk please?" Harry asked. "Bloody hell Harry, can you not wait until I've got clothes on?" "Ron, we're best mates, I know when something's up, and something is most definitely up." 'Yeah, you last night.' thought Ron. He shook his head. Harry got up and stood right in front of Ron, and stared into his eyes. "What's wrong mate? You're making me worry. Has something happened? Is your family okay?" Harry's eyes were looking into Ron's. "Is it girl trouble, are you in love?" Harry joked, trying to lighten the mood. Just then, Harry saw Ron's eyes flicker at the word love. Harry started to grin. "No way... Ron's fallen in looooove!" Harry was laughing and making swooning gestures. Ron's fists clenched. Harry was like a giggling school girl. He sat on his bed, legs crossed. "So, who is it? Is it Hermione? No, wait, Lavander! No, no, wait, Katie! No, no, n—" "WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Ron roared. Harry paled. "GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!" Harry jumped up and ran down to the common room. Ron walked over to the door and slammed it shut; he felt that the whole castle must have heard it. He went to his bed and lay down, feeling his eyes starting to sting with tears. 'What the fuck is happening to me? If only Harry knew how he made me feel... how _I_ made _him_ feel last night. Fuck.'

Ron stayed in the dorms for hours while the others were in Hogsmeade. That night, while Ron was reading a Muggle book in bed that Dean gave him which was about a zombie falling in love with a normal girl, he heard the stumbling and chanting of the rest of the guys, coming up the stairs. 'Great' he thought. 'They're pissed.'They came barging in, laughing and mumbling, then each of them going to their respective beds and falling asleep within a matter of minutes. Well, all except one. Harry was standing at the door, swaying slightly. "Hey." said Ron. "Don't _hey_ me. 'the fuck is up with you?" he slurred angrily. "I try and be a good fucking friend, the you go and shit all over it." Harry was doing exaggerated actions with his hands to emphasise his point. "I don't know what the fuck is up with you, but if you can't even be arsed telling your best friend about a bloody girl, then I guess we're not best friends after all." Harry stumbled over to his bed and lay on top of it, shoes and clothes still on, staring at the ceiling.

Ron was slightly upset by what Harry had just said. 'I should tell him that I do like someone, I owe him that much' he thought. "Harry?" No response. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I was just in a shit mood. I'm going to come clean with you, yes, you're right, I do like someone." Harry turned his head towards Ron and grinned a drunken smile, then looked back at the ceiling. "Fucking knew it." Ron laughed at Harry's drunkenness. "So if I ask, will you not fucking throw me out? Who is it?" Ron shook his head slowly. Harry sighed then turned to him and stared into his eyes. He was silent for a little while. "... Is it Seamus?" Ron didn't register at first what Harry had just said. When he did, he jumped up from his bed and started stuttering and spluttering. "I, I, h-how, what did... I..." Harry looked at him intently. "I'm not a total idiot. I'm your best friend, mate." Harry's speech was a little clearer now. "H-how, uh, how long have you known?" Ron whispered. "Known what? That you like men? Well I don't know, you could probably say that I've always known, feels like it." Ron was surprised. "Why did you ask me if I liked Hermione and the others then?" Harry shrugged and looked back at the ceiling. "I still thought you liked girls too." Ron sat back down on his bed. "So how long have you liked Seamus?" Harry inquired. "I don't like Seamus. Well, yes, I do, as a friend." Ron muttered. Harry turned his head back to Ron. "Well, who is it then?" he said, still with a slight slur in his voice. Ron just stared back, hoping that Harry would be able to read his mind. They stared at each other for about a minute when realisation creeped up on Harry. His eyes widened slowly in shock. Ron put his face in his hands. Harry got up from his bed, stumbling a little, and left the room. Ron lay down on his bed, wiping some tears that had appeared, then tried to get some sleep.


End file.
